


Старая знакомая

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Food, M/M, Rowing over breakfast, Scientific Enquiry, Shopping, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон отправляется за рождественскими покупками и неожиданно сталкивается со старой знакомой.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Старая знакомая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Acquaintance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860177) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



_«Давно минувшие дни...»_

__

__

_− Р. Бернс_

***

Привычки, сформированные в детстве, почему-то неизгладимы.

Наверное, особенно те, что были связаны с праздниками; возможно, именно поэтому Джон Ватсон оказался в «Marks & Spencer» возле Марбл-Арч. Его мать всегда ходила в этот самый магазин за рождественскими покупками, и Джон, естественно, направился туда с той же целью.

Не то чтобы его мысли были полностью сосредоточены на покупках. Или на Рождестве, если уж на то пошло. Выбор между духами или шелковым шарфом для миссис Хадсон − не то, что он ожидал этим утром. Тем не менее он решил засучить рукава и покончить с этим чёртовым делом.

Оглядываясь назад, конечно, то, как складывался день, должно было быть вполне предсказуемо. Неужели он действительно думал, что, после того, как он переспал с Шерлоком Холмсом, тот вдруг превратится в разумного взрослого мужчину? _Хотел_ ли он этого? Скорее всего, нет, если быть честным. Джон очень хорошо знал человека, которого любил, и в каком-то смысле его успокаивало то, что Шерлок оставался таким же непостоянным и нелепым, как всегда.

Однако это делало жизнь слишком похожей на американские горки. Думая об этом, Джон был вынужден обойти маленького ребёнка, которого, очевидно, разочаровало посещение грота Санта-Клауса, поэтому тот закатывал истерику посреди прохода.

Подъём на американских горках − когда они занимались любовью большую часть ночи, продолжая учиться прикасаться и принимать касания, учились доверять и быть теми, кому доверяли при такой близости, прежде чем заснуть, обнявшись.

Но у всех американских горок были и спуски. Это было время, когда казалось, что всё выходило из-под контроля, и всё, что вы могли сделать, это держаться на ногах, надеясь не приземлиться на задницу. Надеясь не упасть на землю.

Джон никогда не любил американские горки, хотя и не мог устоять перед их соблазном. Его любимым аттракционом (хотя скорее в том смысле, в каком Моби Дик(2) являлся любимым китом капитана Ахавы) был «Вампир»(3) в Чессингтоне. Он наслаждался, поднимаясь на двадцать один метр над всеми обычными вещами мира, но спуск со скоростью 72 км/ч был пугающей частью, и именно необходимость победить этот страх заставлял его стоять в очереди ещё на один заход.

Он не особенно любил метафоры, но иногда они казались ему необходимыми. Как сейчас.

В данном конкретном случае спуск означал большой (и абсурдный, на самом деле) спор за завтраком. Они делали это так громко, что к ним даже заглянула миссис Хадсон. Она была достаточно мудра, чтобы решить, что благоразумие − лучший ход, и снова исчезла, не сказав ни слова.

Конечно, каждая пара ругалась.

Но крики в этих случаях, вероятно, были _не_ из-за гниющей поджелудочной железы, капающей из пластиковой упаковки и испачкавшей бекон, который Джон с нетерпением ждал на завтрак. Пока он готовил яичницу и тосты (но без бекона!), спор каким-то образом выродился в историю антинаучных предубеждений и идиотов, которые их совершали.

− Всё, что я хотел, − это немного хрустящего бекона, − наконец печально сказал Джон. Потом он встал. − Я иду за рождественскими покупками. − Он так и не понял, откуда взялись эти слова, потому что до этого момента вообще не думал о празднике. Это просто казалось хорошим способом закончить спор о Томасе Гоббсе(1) (о котором Джон всё равно имел лишь смутное представление) и, кроме того, почему Джон, по-видимому, не хотел, чтобы убийство Тиша, гринвичского адвоката, было раскрыто.

И вот теперь он здесь, в «Marks & Spencer», пытается пробудить какой-то праздничный дух, несмотря на какофонию обезумевшей толпы и безжалостные гимны, доносящиеся из динамиков.

В данный момент он метался между шелковым шарфом с крошечными лавандовыми фиалками и шарфом с большими розовыми розами для миссис Хадсон. Стоящая за прилавком девушка с волосами цвета карамели терпеливо ждала его решения. Что ж, возможно, она была терпелива. А может, ей было просто скучно.

И тут он услышал голос.

− Джон! Джон Ватсон!

Он обернулся и сквозь толпу покупателей увидел знакомое лицо, хотя давно его не видел. Если быть честным, он никогда не думал увидеть её снова. Может быть, даже _надеялся_ никогда больше не увидеть.

Очевидно, всё ещё не умея соблюдать приличия, Мэри Морстен спешила к нему, безжалостно проталкиваясь сквозь толпу. Джон положил оба шарфа обратно на прилавок. Каков этикет для приветствия женщины, с которой вы когда-то были [почти] помолвлены и с которой вы расстались, ну, в общем, неловко?

Видимо, Мэри решила, что это для того, обнимая его и целуя в щеку. 

− Рождественский шопинг Джона Ватсона? Куда катится мир?

− Кажется, к Рождеству, − сухо ответил Джон.

Они не виделись с того неприятного обеда меньше чем через неделю после возвращения Шерлока.

В тот раз, когда Джон пришёл на ужин, Мэри была весела; она болтала о меню и сделала несколько беззаботных (но все же почему-то острых) замечаний по поводу прерванного предложения. Когда официант принёс два бокала игристого белого вина и принял заказ на салат «Цезарь» и бургер из говядины средней прожарки с чеддером и беконом, она подняла бокал, словно произнося тост.

Через мгновение Джон нерешительно повторил этот жест.

С этого момента ужин пошёл под откос.

− Как жизнь на Бейкер-стрит? − спросила она после нескольких минут праздной беседы о прелестном кафе и погоде.

Джон с удивлением понял, что под приятными словами − жёсткая грань, а под спокойным взглядом − ледяные осколки. Она явно всё ещё была очень зла на него за то, что он съехал из их общей квартиры, воспользовавшись тем, что им с Шерлоком нужно было многое обдумать. Даже он признал глупость этого оправдания, по крайней мере, в ретроспективе.

Он не мог точно вспомнить, что именно сказал, из-за чего трапеза внезапно закончилась. Было приятно, что официант даже не улыбнулся, доставая дополнительные салфетки, чтобы Джон мог обсохнуть от выплеснутого ему в лицо вина.

И вот теперь, в «Marks & Spencer» на Рождество, Мэри только что поцеловала то же самое лицо.

Они обменялись обычными любезностями, а потом Мэри спросила:

− Может, посидим, поболтаем и выпьем чаю?

Джон действительно не хотел. Но он не хотел быть задницей из-за этого. _Обязательная вежливость_ , в которой Шерлок однажды обвинил его.

Мэри улыбнулась ему, и он внезапно осознал, насколько _тревожным_ было это выражение.

− О, с удовольствием, − солгал он. − Но мне ещё нужно кое-что купить, а потом Шерлок будет ждать меня дома к обеду. − Джон улыбнулся. − Я обещал ему карамельный пудинг. − Ну, не совсем, но ни один Холмс, которого он знал, никогда не отказался бы от пудинга и заварного крема.

Её взгляд был почти обвиняющим, когда она изучала его лицо. 

− А что же он тебе обещал? − спросила Мэри.

Джон взглянул на всё ещё ожидающего продавца. Определённо, ей было скучно. 

− Я возьму тот, что с фиалками, − сказал он ей. − Заверните, пожалуйста. − Затем он снова повернулся к Мэри. − Всё, − сказал он. − Шерлок обещал мне всё.

Мэри просто стояла, почти несчастная, и на секунду Джон почувствовал к ней что-то вроде сочувствия.

− Счастливого Рождества, Мэри, − сказал он.

− Вы оба можете идти к черту, − буркнула она натянуто, прежде чем уйти.

Он заплатил за шарф и направился в продуктовый отдел.

Пудинг с заварным кремом. Не совсем предложение мира. Просто кое-что для партнёра. Даже для того, кто иногда был гигантским ублюдком.

Остальные рождественские покупки могли подождать, потому что сейчас он хотел вернуться в 221Б к Шерлоку. Даже если это означало ещё одну лекцию о Томасе Гоббсе. Которого он намеревался погуглить по телефону в кэбе, возвращаясь домой.

Насвистывая под слишком громкую музыку, Джон пробирался сквозь толпу радующихся людей в поисках карамельного пудинга для Шерлока.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Томас Гоббс (1588-1679) − английский ученый и мыслитель XVII века, считавшийся основателем политической философии и внесший вклад в такие науки, как история, юриспруденция, теология, физика и геометрия. Гоббсу принадлежит теория общественного договора; представления о естественном состоянии человека, как о «войне всех против всех», первая законченная система механистического материализма; теория демократии; теория государственного суверенитета. Самой известной работой Гоббса стал трактат «Левиафан». Был знаком со многими выдающимися людьми, сотрудничал с Фрэнсисом Бэконом, встречался с Галилео Галлилеем.  
(2) − «Моби Дик» − роман Германа Мелвилла, в оригинале имеет подзаголовок «Кит»: Moby-Dick, or The Whale. Собственно, Моби Дик − гигантский белый кит, убийца китобоев, а капитан китобойного судна «Пекод», Ахав (отсылка к ветхозаветному Ахаву [Третья книга царств], который правил Самарией 22 года, ввёл в своё царство культ Ваала-Астарты и подверг преследованию пророков), потерявший по вине кита ногу в предыдущем плавании, одержим идеей мести. В конечном итоге Ахав, загарпунив кита, погибает.  
(3) − «Вампир» − аттракцион в Чессингтоне (Суррей, Большой Лондон, примерно 19 км к юго-западу от Центрального Лондона), в парке развлечений «Чессингтонский мир приключений» − (Chessington World of Adventures). Открыт в 1990, сразу стал одной из главных достопримечательностей парка. Пишут, что «Вампир» является «единственной подвесной американской горкой, все еще действующей за пределами Америки».


End file.
